


stuck at this party and youre cute

by honeymilks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, and i acted on it, college AU?, i dont know what this is, i was tempted, jilix, minchan, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin college au, seungjin parties, stray kids drunk lowkey, the prompt was cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilks/pseuds/honeymilks
Summary: Prompt: Stuck at a party I didn't want to go to with friends and the only interesting thing is the cute guy playing beer pong.a.k.a Hyunjin gets dragged to a 3RACHA party against his will by his friends and everyone at the party is absolutely insufferable except for a boy playing beer pong named Seungmin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	stuck at this party and youre cute

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains mentions of Drugs, Alcohol, and Sex. It is not depicted as anything abusive or negative, and is not intended to romanticize that lifestyle. The author is a college student and just had a very specific vision with how she wanted this story to go. Thank you for reading.

Hyunjin knew he was going to hate this, and he was right. The smell of sweat, weed, and alcohol combined was enough to cause an immediate headache the moment he walked in. He knows he should be used to this by now, Felix and Minho always drag him to parties. Well, specifically these parties, as in parties thrown by Changbin, Chan and Jisung. They were a small city rap group known as 3RACHA and for some reason Felix and Minho were obsessed with them. Constantly blasting their music and drooling over their voices, Hyunjin knew his friends had it  _ bad  _ for the three rappers. Though Minho seems a little too interested in the oldest of the three to quite be considered just a casual fan.

The moment the three of them walked into the party, Minho’s head seemed to search above the crowd for something. Hyunjin almost laughed, but instead shared a knowing look with Felix. The party was much too distracting to be able to spot one person out of a crowd, searching was a lost cause from the beginning. 

“Looking for something in particular?” Felix’s voice boomed, barely audible as it matched the deep bass that rumbled through the walls. He’s always had a deep voice, which makes hearing him a little more than difficult in this kind of setting. The music always turned up too high at these kinds of parties, almost like they’re trying to drown out the outside world- forcing reality to cease for even just a single moment. Minho seemed to ignore Felix’s sly comment, rolling his eyes at him, already lost again in his desperate search. Hyunjin finally spoke up.

“Or maybe, yknow,  _ someone _ ?” Minho’s head snapped back quickly to turn and face his two best friends. Laughter ensued as Minho repeatedly denied ever looking for someone, because he would never be so whipped to look for someone at a party. He says that’s stupid. The dumbest thing he’s ever heard.

As Hyunjin laughed, he saw a group of three boys coming towards them. It was the party throwers’ themselves. Smiling ear to ear, Chan’s dark roots were peaking out of his bleach blonde hair. Hyunjin started to think about how he would look with dark hair- he knows Chan’s attractive, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that. But Hyunjin knows better than to go after his best friend’s crush, besides he preferred someone a little more  _ his height.  _

“Hello guys!” Chan greeted in English, making the five boys around him smile. There’s something about accents that catches the untrained ear off guard. He switches back to Korean quickly, thankfully, for not all of the boys are fluent. “I’m so glad you guys came! Felix and Hyunjin, right?” The two boys nod in agreement, Felix’s grin seeming to catch the eye of the short, brown-haired one. He smiles at Felix in return, though Felix doesn’t see, and Hyunjin notices that his smile is shaped like a heart.  _ Cute.  _

“And you’re Minho, right?” Chan seemed to take specific time to call on Hyunjin’s flustered friend. While Minho just laughed in response, nodding. The boy next to Chan seemed to roll his eyes, his broad shoulders seeming to demand the space around him. Hyunjin realized all three of them very particularly fit, maybe they worked out together. “Can I get you guys something to drink? Usually it's your own stuff, but I notice you guys at our parties and needless to say, you guys are cool.” Felix and Minho both thank him in response, taking his offer. Hyunjin agreed as well, thanking him. He hates parties and the concept of social drinking, but he’ll see what Chan has to offer. He was incredibly sweet and Hyunjin would do just about anything for his friends. 

That’s exactly how Hyunjin ended up sitting on the backyard porch, watching people go back and forth from the inside to the outside. He watched people get rejected, friendships that obviously were one-sided, unrequited feelings, and most importantly, a game of beer pong sat really close to him. Changbin was on one-side, he looked cockier by the minute. Telling Hyunjin immediately that Changbin could handle his alcohol and when it started to affect him, he didn’t let it show very much. On the other side stood two boys, their constant laughing was contagious- Hyunjin had to fight the urge to smile, often.

The two mysterious boys were about the same height, one of them with a strong jawline, the other with the softest looking cheeks Hyunjin had ever seen. One of them seemed too giggly to care that he was missing the shots, occasionally getting one in and yelling at his “Hyung” that he got it. The other cooly threw them in, only missing if he was laughing too hard. Hyunjin couldn’t stop staring at the older boy, he looked about Hyunjin’s age, he had soft brown hair and the softest smile. The blue hoodie he wore somehow looked stylish instead of lazy, Hyunjin wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to pull off that effortless look. Hyunjin was almost caught staring, but he looked away right before Changbin realized his presence. 

“Hyunjin!” Changbin called over to him, he was smiling broadly. “Come be my partner?” When he saw Jeongin look at him, he was met with a bright smile from the younger, and a questioning smile from the older. That little amount of interest from the cute one was all Hyunjin needed to say yes (he pretends he wouldn’t have said yes for Changbin, but he would have, he knows that). 

“Okay Hyunjin is on my team, and if you losers are mad about it, then suck it!” Changbin called to the two younger boys, while they both laughed heartily. 

“Hyung, you’re being stupid.” The older one called out, pride written all over his face. “Calling us losers when we’ve won the last four games? The ways your words slur tell me that I’ve been doing well.” 

Hyunjin almost laughed, but stopped himself with just a smile and a shake of his head. Seungmin was funny, and a little witty. Yet, Hyunjin could tell that the three of them were close friends and that Seungmin cared very much about the two of them, despite his teasing.

“Bet! I have Hyunjinnie now!” Changbin yelled back, jabbing his thumb at him dramatically.

“Hyunjinnie?” The younger one called out, confused. “How old are you?”

“Twenty,” Hyunjin checks all the cups to make sure they were filled with water and not alcohol. It was more sanitary playing that way. Drinking out of your own drinks instead of the cup on the table, that is. 

“I was born in March, and my name is Hyunjin.” He heads back to his side after dividing the pong balls over the two sides again.

“Oh! Hyunjinnie  _ hyung,  _ then.” Jeongin said. “Seungminnie hyung, he’s older than you!” This comment was received by Seungmin with a full laugh, leading off into him shaking his head.

“By five months, you dork.” Seungmin giggles and Hyunjin swore it was like angels just appeared. He felt his ears get hot, he was getting flustered simply by the precious nature of the boy in front of him. Jeongin and Changin were obviously more drunk than the two of them and it made Hyunjin wonder.  _ How much flirting can I get away with?  _

“Ah Seungmin, is it?” Hyunjin was met with a nod, and a slight smile. He chose to look the boy in front of him up and down. “You don’t have to call me hyung. Just Hyunjin.” Seungmin smiled brightly at that, shaking his head in amusement. It was working. Hyunjin used to like to flirt with people he found attractive, but he cared a lot about people and he easily caught feelings whereas others didn’t. He decided the flirting game wasn’t for him and his friends definitely knew that. They often had long talks, just the three of them in their shared apartment at night. If they saw him now. . . they would know Hyunjin had genuine interest in the boy in front of him. He was glad they weren’t there, he wouldn’t be able to handle the teasing. 

They played beer pong for a while, Hyunjin being scarily good at the game and Seungmin too. Both of them usually being the victors of the game, started getting fairly drunk. Seungmin decided to switch the partners making things a little more than interesting. 

“Okay, that’s it. Jeongin, I love you bro, but being your partner is getting me drunk off of cheap beer and that is so not how I wanted to get drunk tonight.” Jeongin whined right after Seungmin’s comment, while Hyunjin full-belly laughed. He missed the adoring look that Seungmin shot over to him. “Hyunjin, you’re mine now.” The way he said it caused Hyunjin’s stomach to flip in an interesting way. He cursed his body to stop being so reactive to someone he just met. He tried to calm down, but the alcohol let words spill from his mouth like a pot of water over-boiling.

“I’ll be yours with pleasure,” He walks towards Seungmin’s side, standing incredibly close to him, knowing fully well it was making the boy in front of him flustered. One hand leaning on the table and his body turned towards Seungmin. They talked, strategy was supposed to be the topic but they got a little more than sidetracked.

“You know you can’t say things like that to me, I have a weak heart,” Seungmin shot Hyunjin a look and it took everything in the boy to not pull him in for a kiss right then and there. He knew he needed to calm down, because it was just a party. Odds are that Hyunjin gives a boy he’s genuinely interested in his number, they hook up, and then he leaves Hyunjin feeling sad and lonely. This wouldn’t have been the first time; Hyunjin knows better by now. Yet, something was different this time. Hyunjin had a feeling it wasn’t the alcohol consumption making him feel this way.

“What if I want to affect you that way?” Hyunjin said, cockily leaning closer. “Have you ever thought that maybe I want your heart to feel for me?” Seungmin rolled his eyes and made a show of cuffing the sleeves on his hoodie, signaling that he wants to start the game. Hyunjin scoffed it off with a smirk, knowing Seungmin had no comeback. He didn’t miss the opportunity to steal glances at Seungmin’s forearms in the process. They start playing and when Hyunjin misses a shot, Seungmin chuckles.

  
“Are you too drunk for this, Jinnie?” Hyunjin tried to pretend that the nickname didn’t make his heart skip a beat.  _ Jinnie.  _ It sounded so good when the name came out of his mouth, like it rolled off his tongue like honey. But then again, it seemed like everything Seungmin said sounded like that.

“No, I’m not. Maybe you’re just distracting, that’s all.” Hyunjin said before he could stop himself. Seungmin looked confused for a second, tilting his head like a puppy. Hyunjin had to look away, he was growing weaker by the minute. 

“Distracting how?” Seungmin questioned him, everything seemed to click as Hyunjin turned to face quite a smug-looking boy. Hyunjin leaned closer in, almost pressing his body up against him. They both felt the heat of each other, due to the close proximity of their bodies. They chose to ignore it. Stubbornness was prominent for the two of them. 

Seungmin was facing forward, waiting for an answer, seemingly pretending Hyunjin wasn’t so close he could touch him. Hyunjin’s eyes looked at Seungmin’s lips, thinking about how nice it would feel to have them on his own. He quickly looked back at Seungmin’s eyes, right before he caught him staring. Seungmin’s eyes flicked to Hyunjin’s lips, lingering there just a second too long, before locking eyes with his own.  _ And Hyunjin knew.  _

Quickly excusing themselves from the game, leaving Changbin and Jeongin, who were both incredibly drunk, together. Thanking god that neither of them were paying attention to the attraction and insistent flirting that was taking place in front of them. Hyunjin was holding onto Seungmin’s hand, dragging him through the crowd. Quickly evading any signs of Chan, Minho, Jisung, or Felix. He didn’t know who Seungmin was friends with and how close he was to Changbin made him a little nervous to find out. They finally found a place in a room downstairs, empty, thankfully. The two burst out into giggles.

They laughed for a minute, holding each other up- pretending like they weren’t more tipsy than usual. They both sat down on the floor, knees touching, and talked. They talked about everything and nothing, laughing and frowning, eyes flicking to gaze at lips as each other talked, watching each other with a dazed expression. The kind of expression you can't help but make after a long time of kissing someone- all doe eyes and involuntary lip pouts.

“So wait, let me get this straight.” Seungmin starts, a bewildered expression adorning his face. Hyunjin thought he looked cute this way. “You dance every single day? Sometimes for hours? Hyunjin! Where do you find the time?”

“I make the time Seungminnie,” Seungmin’s giggles were music to Hyunjin’s ears. Melodic and soft, matching the boy in front of him. “Well, what about you? What keeps you up at night?” The alcohol was beginning to wear off slowly, they both felt themselves slowly sobering up. They wondering how long they had been sitting there talking, the party still going strong in the background.

“Oh,” He smiles, and Hyunjin swears he’s gonna kiss him. “I sing, sometimes.” Hyunjin knew he wasn’t lying just by the way that he talks and laughs and exists. He’s convinced that the soft singer in front of him is quite possibly the most perfect boy in the world.

“You sing? Why don’t you sing for me?” Hyunjin smiles, hoping Seungmin will say yes. When he’s met with hesitation, he knows better than to push. “You don’t have to.”

“No,” Seungmin suddenly looks serious, grabbing Hyunjin’s hands in his. “I would- no, I will. For you.” The air seemed to get stiff, like the whole room was waiting for something. In that exact moment, both boys realized how close they really were and how warm each other’s hands were. So close, so warm. Hyunjin wanted to kiss him; he wanted to kiss him really badly. Before he could rethink his question, he blurted out the request.

“Can I kiss you?”

The room was getting warmer. tThe anticipation building right before Hyunjin’s chest, like a knot he couldn’t quite find. Seungmin looked at him with an almost shocked expression. Confusion set in for both boys for different reasons.

_ Does he think I’m too gross to kiss?  _

_ Why would he want to kiss someone like me? _

Two very different perspectives, but nevertheless, it created the same result. Two bright red boys that desperately wanted to kiss the other, but worried too much about the other.

Before Seungmin could overthink any longer, he answered Hyunjin back. Unconventionally.

Hyunjin closed his eyes, beating himself up internally.  _ Seriously, dumbass? Can I kiss you? Seungmin isn’t that drunk to kiss someone like you. He’s not dumb enough to do that, he knows he’s too good for you.  _ His thoughts were interrupted, by something soft. Something  _ really  _ soft on his lips. It was Seungmin. More specifically, Seungmin’s lips pressing against his in the most assured, yet tentative action he had ever felt. When he pulled away, Hyunjin felt longing.  _ He wanted Seungmin’s lips back on his own, as soon as possible. _

Hyunjin opened his eyes and saw Seungmin concernedly searching his face for any sign of discomfort or disgust. He was met with none, in fact, he was met with Hyunjin’s hand on his cheek softly pulling him closer. Connecting their lips once again, Seungmin’s face in Hyunjin’s hands- they both decided they liked it a lot. They stayed like that for a while, soft kisses, smiles, and gentle touches. 

They simultaneously started hearing a lot of people leaving, quick “goodbye” mentions met with “text when you’re home” concerns, and they both knew the party was dying down. Seungmin checked his phone and showed Hyunjin the time:  **4:35 a.m.**

They both laughed, knowing their friends were all still there. They aren’t the type of people to leave a party early, especially if they actually decide to all go. They stay for a moment, looking at each other, desperately hoping the other wants this to go farther than just a secret drunk make out session at a party. Hyunjin spoke up, knowing that if he didn’t- he would regret it. 

“I loved being here with you,” He was met with fervent nods from the boy in front of him, making him smile. “Would you be okay with giving me your number?” Seungmin smiled big, unlocking his phone. Saving his contact as “Hyunjinnie <3”, Hyunjin texted himself:  **It’s Seungminnie, the really cute boy from the party :)**

Handing back the phone, Seungmin giggles at the text message. A smug smile replaced his soft one as he looked at Hyunjin with an almost smirk, “You think I’m really cute?” Hyunjin nodded quickly, getting almost flustered by Seungmin’s expression. “Definitely, you’re the only cute person that was at this whole party.” 

Soft smiles were the only thing that adorned the two boys' faces the rest of that night. Not until they both saw their friends, met with confused faces and lots of questions:  _ Why do you look so damn happy? Don’t tell me you did what I think you did.  _ (Which was quickly met with loud “No!” answers and laughter.) Not until they both got into their cars with their friends, their drivers looking confused immediately at the large amount of boys insisting they weren’t drinking and none of them had sex, yet need to call an Uber to get home. The drivers were not convinced of either of those claims, especially not because of the giggly looking one in the back:  _ Seriously, you look so damn happy? What happened?  _ Not until they got into their shared apartments, their friends questioning them because the smiles never left their faces. Not until they got into bed, pulling out their phones immediately.

Seungminnie <3:  **It’s Seungminnie, the really cute boy from the party :)**

Hyunjinnie <3:  **It’s Hyunjinnie, the really not-as-cute boy from the party :)**

They both finally stopped smiling, because they were plagued with sleep. Exhaustion took over their satisfied minds, knowing that someone was waiting for them to wake up tomorrow.


End file.
